


May You Know Happiness

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: Two kingdoms returned to peace and love that endured near everlasting darkness.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Just Married Exchange 2020





	May You Know Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



She had told him she wanted to show him the sylleblossom fields of her homeland one day. It was when he lay dying that dawn after the battle in Insomnia, after the Kings of Old had given him their power in exchange for that meaningless life of his. Anywhere with you, princess, he’d told her, coughing up blood and bile and the rest of his power.

And then he hadn’t died. To this day he didn’t know what she’d done or how, Nyx had never quite understood these powers, but she did. And when the sun had risen, he was still alive. With Lunafreya at his side. There was something he’d never felt before when he had looked at her then, a bond stronger than any yearning a man could have for a woman, or a knight for his princess. When she hurt, he hurt and so it as in turn for her.

All magic eventually faded, Nyx had thought. Status effects passed, whether through a cure or the death of those who granted it. His own powers had faded with the king he had sworn to protect, with Regis’ last sacrifice. One that had ultimately saved this world. Well, what was left saving, anyway. The world was in a pretty crappy place right now. King of miracles or no. Even Lunafreya would need a while to fix this and Nyx had never met someone stronger than her.

All magic eventually faded. But the bond Lunafreya had created between them never did. And if it was healing magic at first, it turned into something else entirely after a while. Something deeper and something real. Something they chose and both chose them. He was supposed to bring the ring and her both to Noctis. Yeah, that had seemed right. A prince for a princess, a king of kings for the queen of light and the oracle chosen by the gods. Who was Nyx, against that? He had resigned himself to his fate the moment he had slipped that ring on.

But he had never been one for fate. And neither was Lunafreya.

So when that pompous ass of a chancellor stabbed her in Altissia and her light was fading same as his had back in Insomnia, it had been his turn. To bring her back. Sharing that bond meant sharing their strength, too. As Ignis fought of Ardyn and paid the price for it (and of course those kings had seen the strength in him, and Nyx would have had some choice words for them had they deemed someone like Ignis unworthy), Lunafreya came back from that void and brought Noctis with her.

They had stuck together after that, as best as they could. As long as they could, before Noct was swallowed by that crystal and only managed to free himself when the world had forgotten the sun.

But Noct brought it back. Of course he did.

But the sun above had revealed to them the full extent of the damage done. A world wrecked and ruined and empty. Those who hadn’t made it to Lestallum, that last beacon of hope and light, were no more. But they could live on, honor their memory.

“Sorry you never really got to see it,” Nyx said to Lunafreya, on that rooftop where they had first learned each other’s names properly. “Those kings did a number on it. The daemons did the rest.”

“We can rebuild it all,” Ignis said as him and Noct joined them, Prompto and Gladio not far off. Their wounds from their last battle with Bahamut had healed, but the weariness had seeped into all their bones. They were all older now, with scars, on their bodies and souls. But they had made it. “We wouldn’t even have made it that far if we hadn’t had that ring.”

“Thank you, Luna,” Noct said and clasped her shoulder. She gave him a nod and a smile. “For everything.”

“We did it together,” she said. “All of us. But there are still things we must do.”

“You could try relaxing, princess,” Nyx said with a fondness in his voice he couldn’t hide and she laughed. The sound had grown familiar over the years. Luna had never given up hope. In Noct, in everyone. He looked at Ignis, ever at Noct’s side. He knew how much he had been hurting these long years, without his prince—his king by his side. Nyx wondered what it would have been like if Luna had been gone for ten years, and he had barely even knew she existed before that day that began it all. The thought made his heart ache. “Guess I can’t stay around. You keep him safe for me, then? His Majesty the king Regis would have some choice words for me if after all that Noct got stabbed by some lousy assassin.”

Ignis smiled. “I won’t let anyone harm him.”

There was something in his voice, the implied threat, the danger that made Nyx really glad Ignis was on his side. And may the gods have mercy on whatever wretched soul that tried to lay a hand on Noct now.

And so Lunafreya went on another journey. As Noctis stayed in Insomnia with Ignis and his friends by his side, Lunafreya wandered the lands, healing it of the blight. Of the last remnants of the scourge. And of course, Nyx had gone with her.

Where else would he go? Sit alone in Galahd? Noct was his king now, but at his side he had someone who would go as far for him as Nyx would go for Lunafreya.

Ignis had always been better spoken than Nyx. Maybe he’d manage to open his mouth and tell Noct how much he meant to him.

It was quiet in Tenebrae. Nyx didn’t know what it had been like in its height, or even at a time when the daemons hadn’t overrun it, but now it was deserted. Some people had still lived here, before the long night, he’d been told. Eventually, they had all fled to Lestallum.

No one would be here for a while, probably. The daemons had wrecked it. Like they’d wrecked Galahd. Nyx had never wanted anyone else to feel that way. Especially not this woman. There were tears on her face, quiet, regal tears as Lunafreya wept for the home she’d known. He had never seen Tenebrae as it used to be, but Lunafreya had told him many stories over the years they’d passed together. Her and Ravus both. He didn’t think he’d ever become friends with that man, but they had worked together to bring down Bahamut and Nyx would not hold a grudge against a man who had fought side by side with him. And if Lunafreya cared for him as she did, he could hardly be such a terrible man - but then she did see the best in even the most wretched souls. The light within everyone.

The sylleblossoms glittered in the light of the day. She had told him about them, at nights when they lay awake and looked at the stars, safe in one of the havens she had created. How beautiful they were.

She’d been right. They made a lot of pretty things in Tenebrae, huh?

“They were burned when Niflheim attacked,” Lunafreya said quietly, her gentle hands brushing over the blossoms as if she should not quite believe they were there. “Burned them to ashes, along with Tenebrae’s future, my mother and my brother’s heart. And yet I could do nothing.”

“You did enough,” Nyx said. “I was there. You died for it.”

“So did you, Nyx Ulric. The world was still plunged into darkness. For ten long years the people knew nothing but suffering. No, perhaps even longer than that. Perhaps if my mother--”

“It doesn’t do any good to think of the past, princess. No, queen, is it now?”

“Not quite yet. How can I call myself queen if there is nothing for me to reign? No people to call my own, to protect and to serve?”

“They’ll come. They’ll follow you anywhere.”

“Then I hope I can have a home for them when they come,” Lunafreya said softly, her gaze wandering over the vast fields. Nyx was sure she would make it. That Tenebrae would live again.

“Lunafreya.”

“Yes, Nyx Ulric?”

“I have to tell you something.” He was an idiot. The biggest idiot. This wasn’t his place. He should count himself lucky she wanted him at his side as her knight. Her guardian. Her crownsguard. And yet here he was, about to fuck that all up. “If… once you two have brought some order back, you and the king of kings, are you… ah, hells.”

There was a sting in his heart as he thought about it. Lunafreya and Noctis, hand in hand, regal and beautiful, on their wedding day, waving to their people. They’d deserve it. They’d deserve happiness. After all they’ve done. And yet here was Nyx, wanting for something else so badly. Ten long years he’d been at her side and now to give that up… he couldn’t do it. Not without at least telling her.

“I know you looked forward to it… to having something nice in your life for once. Be a normal woman for once. Not some tool of the gods and of the empire. Just to be with someone you love.”

“Nyx—”

“You wanted to wear that dress, didn’t you? Sorry we couldn’t save it.”

“Nyx.”

“They can probably make you a new one, still. Maybe not as fancy as the old one…”

“Nyx!”

Lunafreya’s hand on his own startled him out of his rambling. She was smiling at him, kind and gentle and Nyx loved her so.

“I am with someone I love.”

“Huh?”

And she laughed. And laughed. Beautiful and regal and reserved and composed Lunafreya laughed so hard tears fell down her cheeks.

“What are you laughing for?!”

“Really, Nyx! You’ve been with me for ten years and you never… oh, _Nyx_ ”

And then she fell into his arms and she was slight and perfect and Nyx didn’t let her go until the sun set again and there had never been a more beautiful music than Lunafreya whispering his name as they made love among the flowers.

“Will you marry me then, princess?” Nyx asked as they lay there together, clothes strewn around them with no care, the warmth of the night air gentle on their skin and Lunafreya nodded and kissed him again.

Nyx still wasn’t sure if he was anyone at all. If he ever could be someone more than a simple soldier who had failed to protect this homeland.

But he was glad he was someone to Lunafreya. And while Galahd was no more and would probably never be again, he’d fight for Tenebrae. He’d fight for Lunafreya. For his princess. His queen. His love.

  


* * *

  
Lunafreya couldn’t stop smiling as she looked in the mirror. Carefully, her hands ran over the silk of her dress, the old but beautiful gown her mother had worn at her wedding. It wasn’t that dress that had been lost in Altissia, that memory, that hope of a marriage not born out of love, but with a dear friend nonetheless. They had both been so young then, Noct and her. If they could have been happy? But she knew how Noct looked at Ignis. Knew it was the same look she had for Nyx.

She smoothed some wrinkles out of the skirt and adjusted the flowers in her hair. Then again, her old one might not have fit her anyway, wouldn’t it? Her hand came to rest on her belly, and her smile grew wider.

There was a knock on the door.

“Are you ready?” Ravus asked, a smile on his face. “They’re waiting for you. He’s waiting for you.”

“As ready as I’ll always be,” she answered and took his hand.

“You do make a lovely bride,” Ravus said and she lightly slapped his arm with a laugh. That there was a day when they could joke around like this together, like when they were children. Lunafreya had almost lost that hope before. But here they were. The sun was shining and her brother led her down that aisle towards Nyx, who was waiting for her with that wonderful smile on his face. The sun was shining down on Lunafreya and all those she held dear and she hoped that those who could not be here with them today were at peace, knowing that everyone they had left behind, everyone they had sacrificed for would work hard to keep their legacy safe.

If she had been alone, Lunafreya was not sure she would have made it. If she had left Insomnia on her own that day, would she be here today? Would any of them?

“I am glad you are here with me,” she whispered to Nyx as their hands were clasped in one another and Noct blessed their union, a fond smile on his lips.

“So am I, princess,” he whispered back.

There was a moment’s hesitation before they slid the rings on each other’s fingers. But this time, there was no darkness, no threat in such a small thing, no looming dawn, only their love.

“May you two know happiness,” Noct said and for a moment Lunafreya thought he sounded like someone else.

And they did. As they swayed in each other’s arms to the music, Lunafreya’s eyes wandered over the wedding party, her head on Nyx’ shoulder. His arm was comfortable draped around her waist, as he held her close, but carefully to not put any pressure on her belly. He’d make a wonderful father. She smiled as she saw Ignis and Noct dance too. After all these years in darkness and solitude, none of them wanted to be apart any longer. And Lunafreya wished not only for happiness for her and Nyx, but for all those who needed it.

And as King Noctis and King Ignis watched over Insomnia and returned it to former glory, Queen Lunafreya and King Nyx ruled in Tenebrae, their children’s laughter echoing over the bright blue of the sylleblossom fields and ringing in eternal peace and a world free of the cruel reign of gods at last.


End file.
